A variety of asynchronous virtual environments are known. Such environments are typically hosted, served, or otherwise supported by a server accessible to users over a network (e.g., the Internet). However, asynchronous virtual environments generally do not provide for direct in-environment interactions between users that are provided in synchronous multi-user environments. Instead, individual users are provided with access to separate instances of the asynchronous virtual environment that does not represent interactions of other users with the asynchronous virtual environment.
Due to the asynchronous nature of known asynchronous virtual environments, typically users may not able to cooperate with each other in a synchronous, time-sensitive manner. Instead, any cooperation, competition, or other in-environment interactions between the users may be accommodated on an asynchronous manner (e.g., turn-based, leader board competition, and/or other asynchronous interactions).